


Need

by Champagne_Vagabond



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champagne_Vagabond/pseuds/Champagne_Vagabond
Summary: Clara and the Doctor are both hit with sex pollen which threatens to reveal the truth of their relationship.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Need

The Doctor nearly fell as he bouldered into the TARDIS with Clara close behind him. She closed the door and brushed off the blue pollen that was all over her clothes. The Doctor didn’t seem to even care about all the pollen that was sprayed on him, he was completely focused on the control panel.

“Doctor! What was that stuff?” Clara asked, now frustrated as well as a bit scared. The moment they got hit with the spores the Doctor had been acting odd. It was normal for him to be a bit distant, to sometimes even withhold information for her own safety, but this wasn’t like that. From the moment the spore blew in their face, he was yet to look her in the eye.

“For God’s sake just tell me what’s going on!” She exclaimed whilst he frantically pushed buttons.

“I’ve got to get you home,” He said, still not looking up from the controls. “I’ll explain once we get there. Actually it might be better to land straight into his house, we can’t waste time.”

Clara was just about to question who on earth’s house they were going to be landing in when the TARDIS made a sudden jolt and she had to steady herself on the controls. She then noticed a warmth that crept up on her out of nowhere, it started to radiate on her skin. She took her leather jacket off once the TARDIS was steady, but it didn’t help.

“Have you turned the heating up in here?” She asked.

“It’s the pollen, it’s infecting your nervous system.”

“Are we going to die?”

“No, well. You’re not.” 

“What the hell does that mean?”

“It doesn’t matter. You’ll be fine, I just need to get you back.”

The warmth tingled over her, a now gentle tightness started to form in her underwear. She gripped the side of the panel, her eyes widened as she felt her nipples harden under her jumper.

“Doctor…please, tell me what’s happening to me.”

The Doctor rubbed his face and sighed. He took a step back from the panel but was still unable to look at her. 

“It’s a reproductive spore, pretty rare in this part of the galaxy but not unheard of.” 

“Reproductive?”

“I’m trying to get you back to Danny.” He folded his arms and looked down at the floor.

Clara was stuck in the classic scenario of them talking around the topic, and she was left trying to decode what the Doctor meant. She deconstructed what she knew, she’d been hit with a reproductive spore and that meant she needed to go see Danny.

“Are you saying I need to shag my boyfriend right now?” She asked, her conclusion from the evidence still made very little sense to her. It might have been clearer if she didn’t have to deal with the very distracting state of arousal that was flooding around her veins.

The Doctor finally looked at her. Instead of saying anything, he just nodded solemnly.

“What happens if I don’t?”

“You’ll burn, Clara. This is a matter of life or death.”

Clara’s instant reaction was to let out a laugh at how ridiculous this whole situation was, the Doctor however did not laugh. She took a long moment for her brain to catch up with all the new information, that’s when it hit her.

“What are you going to do?” She asked, and he looked away once again.

Dread came down on her as she realised what was going on. He didn’t have a plan to save himself.

She didn’t give herself anymore time to think, grabbing the handbrake and slamming it down. The TARDIS stopped abruptly. 

“What are you doing?” He said rushing over to her, pushing the handbrake up.

“This isn’t what I want, Doctor.”

“Well, it’s what’s happening.”

Her hand found his on the handbrake. Her breathing was running away from her, sordid fantasies she’d touch herself over late at night were now swirling around her brain. She looked over to see his other hand gripped against the panel, his knuckles turning white.

“I want you.” She said, his eyes found hers and she used the moment of disarmament to pull down on the handbrake once again.

“You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not.” But she could already tell he didn’t believe her. She scrambled through her brain to think if there was some way she could convince him. “Look at my thoughts, tell me then that I’m lying,” She turned herself towards his body, her hands finding his waist.

“Clara…” 

“Please, Doctor.”

He placed his fingertips on her temples and closed his eyes. Clara could almost feel him rifling through her thoughts like boxes in an attic, things she’d tried to keep locked away, but would always come back to.

“That’s pretty graphic,” He commented on the scene Clara laid on for him to witness. She conjured up some images of a time they had to hide in a wardrobe. She remembered what she wanted to happen, she wanted him to feel her up, to feel his hands roaming under her clothes, over her breasts. 

She wanted him to tease her mercilessly before slipping his hand under her panties, fingering her until she saw stars whilst his other hand was pressed against her mouth trying to muffle her screams. Revisiting her own visual was causing the wetness in her underwear to become unbearable, she needed him, she needed the reality of his hands on her body more than she needed to breathe.

She smirked to herself and kept his eyes on him, pressing her body up against his. She could feel his erection against her. She resisted the urge to lean up and kiss him, needing him to take in all that she’d shown him.

“It’s the pollen infecting your mind,” He argued, but with very little strength left in his voice.

“Why if it was just the pollen would I be thinking about a scenario six months ago?” She questioned. “That’s what I wanted to happen, Doctor. I was thinking about it then.”

Before he could answer, another visual made its way to the forefront of her mind. A train carriage, the Doctor pushing her up against the door, his arm hooked around her thigh, spreading her. His mouth against her neck as she moaned out his name. Two things dawned on her at the same moment, that this was the night they were on the Orient Express, and that this wasn’t her thought.

“And you’re calling me graphic,” Clara quipped, his hands dropped immediately and he took a step back from her.

“A door once opened can be stepped through both ways,” He said, disbelief written all over his face.

“I wasn’t even trying to look at your thoughts, a part of you must have wanted to show me that.” She took a step forward to close the space between them again.

“Clara...we can’t—”

“You want this, just as badly as I do.” Her hand snaked around his waist, her other hand gently touching the side of his face.

“It wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“We’re well past that Doctor. We both know what we think about when we are alone, so I need you to stop saying you’d rather die for the sake of morals and just—”

She was cut off by the impact of his lips on hers. The breath she’d been struggling to control had been swept out from under her, she sank into his arms, feeling his cool hands running up her back, under her jumper. The feeling sent tingles down her spine, she pulled him closer as they kissed, his tongue finding its way into her mouth.

Her hands got busy sliding under his shirt, mapping out his slender frame. He did always say Time Lords ran a bit cooler than humans, but his skin was heated, almost like fire, she suspected the pollen was driving him as wild as her.

She gasped a little into his mouth when his hands slipped under her bralette, touching her firm nipples. Clothes were becoming an increasing nuisance with every second that ticked by. Clara shoved off his coat off his shoulders and arms, she undid some buttons on his shirt until she lost the patience to keep the shirt for a moment longer and pulled at the fabric until the rest came flying off, hitting the TARDIS floor.

The Doctor helped her pull her jumper over her head and she undid her bra herself, letting it fall to the floor. Both were lost in the glorious sensation of each other’s mouths, Clara didn’t know it was possible to want someone this much, to have want become need. She needed her Doctor. 

His lips travelled down her neck as his hands found her breasts. Clara bit her lip trying not to drown in the fact that was all really happening. It crossed her mind for a second that this may all just be a dream, another fantasy for the attic of thoughts. She didn’t get enough time to process, her attention was pulled back onto him and his nimble fingers that were undoing her skirt and pulling down her tights down her thighs. 

In a bold movement he shifted her up onto the control panel. He knelt down to deal with her shoes before dragging her tights and underwear off all in one go. There was a beat when he looked up at her, the uncertainty that had tainted his expression had been dissolved into a look that could be practically classed as feral. 

She thought he might be still kneeling for a reason, and her thoughts were confirmed in a matter of seconds when his tongue made contact with her clit. She threw her head back and called out his name, a hand tried to latch onto something, anything, but what she gripped felt unsteady in her palm. She ended up pushing down a lever which the Doctor pushed straight back into its original place without missing a beat.

“Try not to touch anything, you just nearly tore a hole in the 18th century,” He said.

The 18th Century could be wiped from existence as far as Clara was concerned. She couldn’t help moaning when he lapped the full length of her a couple of times and then proceeded to make heavenly rings on her clit. The circles he made with his tongue felt like artistry, Clara moaned into every movement, her whole body rising in temperature. One hand flew out to clutch his grey curls, they were so much softer than she imagined. 

She didn’t know this could feel this good, her body was starting to swell, the fuse was already about to blow.

“I’m—I’m so close, fuck—Doctor,” Clara spoke without being able to think, words just fell out of her lips. Her hips bucked against his mouth, pleasure now coursing through her like adrenaline. She didn’t want it to end. But the pressure was building within her and she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Doctor, I’m gonna—” Her words were cut off as she was hurled over the edge, it was more abrupt than she expected, but that devilish tongue refused to slow down. Her thighs shuddered, her whole body tensed around him, her orgasm tearing through her.

The Doctor came away from her and Clara panted, trying to regain a sense of reality, she tried to grab thoughts as they flew around her but none of them were tangible, all she could pin down was the man standing in front of her. He stood up, a sheepishness now infecting his eyes, pulling them away from hers. 

Clara quickly wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in, he fell on top of her, steadying himself on the console. Their eyes locked once again, and Clara had him where she needed him.

“Say you need me, Doctor. Let me take care of you.” She could show him now that this wasn’t the pollen. It did help in getting them to where they were but it wasn’t what sparked her desire for him. This was her, her legs spread for him, desperate and needy for him inside her. The truth laid bare.

“Clara, I need you.” He said, like his desperation was now causing him physical pain. She unlooped his belt buckle and helped him shove his trousers and boxers just enough for what was needed.

He lined himself up with her entrance, the tip of his cock pressed against her, signifying the final line to cross. He looked into her eyes just to make sure this was okay, Clara wanted to just pull him in, but opted to use her words.

She reached for his face.

“Please, Doctor.”

A sharp gasp escaped from her mouth. She felt the length of him filling her to the hilt. No longer two people, but fusing as one. He kissed her cheek, his breath tickling her ear.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his voice thick and raspy.

Okay did not cover all the emotions she was feeling right now, her best friend, this marvellous alien was filling her cunt so perfectly it was like they were made for one another. 

“I’m fine, I’m good...you feel so good,” She encouraged. With that, he started up a slow rhythm, withdrawing almost fully before driving himself back inside her. Clara dug her fingernails into his back, trying to hold on, but she could already feel herself unravelling.

The Doctor made low grunts that were like velvet enrobing her ears. She could feel the sweat forming on his skin, she brought him closer so she could taste it on his neck. 

“I think I may become addicted to the sounds you're making,” He murmured against her jaw.

“I’ll make plenty more if you go harder,” She said.

The Doctor took her words as gospel and picked up the pace, no longer being a gentleman about it. Clara called his name, she cursed, she screamed, knowing every sound was being consumed.

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted this for, Clara.” 

Clara wanted to form a response, something that conveyed she felt the same, but it was too damn hard to think when she was drowning in pleasure. 

“I’m so close,” She said, her eyes screwing shut.

“Look at me Clara. My Clara.” She did as she was told and opened her eyes, she’d nearly forgotten how much she liked being called  _ his _ . Focusing in on the pale blue ones in front of her, the Doctor muttered; “Together.”

Clara gave a small nod, as with everything, they were in unison. Where he went, she went. 

He pushed inside her and set a more vigorous pace, his body pressed against hers. She could feel his heartbeats thumping, Clara wrapped her legs around him, never wanting to let go. 

The Doctor let out a strangled moan, completely buried in her, Clara could feel his muscles tense. She also felt that sweet release, her cunt clenched around his cock, her hands grasped at his back. She came so hard the rest of time and space that outside of the door was no longer in existence. All that mattered was this. This was the universe to her.

Both needed a second to catch their breath, but seconds turned into a couple of minutes. The reality of what just happened came crashing around them. The Doctor eventually moved off her, turning around to lean against the controls. Clara was naked bar her skirt that had been shoved up around her waist. She felt exposed, despite being more than happy to take it all off a short while ago. 

Once she was confident she could stand on her feet, she hopped down. She was just to pick up her clothes when she looked at the Doctor. He was rubbing his eyes, his trousers still hanging loosely around his waist.

“I’m guessing this is the part where you tell me that was a mistake,” Clara said, retrieving her thong off the TARDIS floor.

“We made it out alive, that's what counts,” He said in a small voice.

Clara pursed her lips, feeling like she’d just come from heaven only to be stabbed with this hard, cruel reality. Hot tears started to prick up in her eyes. 

“That’s not what counts to me.” She cursed herself internally when her voice broke. She turned around the moment the first tear fell from her cheek, she gathered up her clothes from the floor.

“Clara…”

“No, it’s fine. You’ve made your point.” 

She turned away and the Doctor caught her arm.

“I’m sorry, that was...an unfair assessment.” Clara turned back round, clutching her jumper to her chest, hoping there was more to this apology. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, I’m just...I’ve never done that before.”

“Surely...someone, at some point?” She questioned.

“Well back home, sure. But that was thousands of years ago. I’ve never been with a human before.”

“I’ve never been with a Time Lord before, if it's any consolation,” Clara said in a sarcastic tone, trying to lighten up the mood.

She popped her clothes on a nearby chair and walked over to him, his hands found her waist and hers wrapped around his neck.

“This happened. And I don’t want to change it even if we could go back,” Clara said, holding his gaze. “We can chalk it up to some wild thing that happened and never talk about it again, if that’s what you want, but it’s a lie. And this doesn’t work when we lie to each other.”

There was a weighted pause. Clara knew that look.

“You’re scared about the future,” She commented and the Doctor gave a small nod. “Me too.”

“That being said…” He raised her hand to his mouth and his lips ghosted over her skin. “The future is in a constant state of flux, we can never know what it holds, for either of us.”

“Might as well enjoy the now,” She replied. 

His lips gently kissed the back of her hand.


End file.
